projectahmedfandomcom-20200216-history
Super Mario 3D Land
Super Mario 3D Land (スーパーマリオ3Dランド Sūpā Mario Surī Dī Rando) is a platform game in the Mario series developed by Nintendo EAD Tokyo for the Nintendo 3DS. The game was released in Japan on November 3, 2011, in North America on November 13, 2011, in Europe on November 18, 2011, and in Australia on November 24, 2011. It was announced at Nintendo's Keynote Conference during the 2011 Game Developers Conference held in San Francisco. The game is unique from other Mario games as it combines elements from both classic 2D side-scrolling Mario games and modern free-roaming 3D Mario games. The game was released to commercial and critical acclaim, and has sold over 5 million copies worldwide as of January 2012, making it the current best-selling game for the 3DS and the fastest-selling Mario handheld game in history. Gameplay Super Mario 3D Land is a platform game that has been described by game designer Shigeru Miyamoto as a "3D Mario that plays as a 2D Mario game." As such, Super Mario 3D Land combines the elements of traditional side-scrolling Mario titles, such as linear-based levels, with those of the modern open world Mario titles, such as moving Mario in three dimensions and performing a variety of actions. Similar to the classic side-scrolling Mario games, the objective of each level is to reach and grab the "Goal Pole" located at the end of the course before the time limit expires. Super Mario 3D Land utilizes a similar health system to those games, in which Mario shrinks upon taking damage from enemies or hazards, and damage while as "Small Mario" results in losing a life. The game offers a number of traditional [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Items_in_the_Mario_series Mario items], such as the Super Mushroom, Fire Flower, and Starman, along with new power-ups that bestow special suits onto Mario that grant him new abilities. Returning from Super Mario Bros. 3 is the Super Leaf power-up, which gives Mario the Tanooki Suit, allowing him to float in the air and attack with his tail, with a later variant also allowing him to transform into a statue upon performing a ground pound. Other items include: the Boomerang Flower, which allows Mario to throw boomerangs that can collect out of reach items as well as attack enemies, which was also used in Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3 (e-reader expansion) the Propeller Box, which allows Mario to reach high places, similar to New Super Mario Bros. Wii's Propeller Mushroom and Propeller Block; and the rare Prize Box, which gives Mario extra Coins while walking around in it. Each course contains three hidden Star Medals that are required to unlock certain levels. The map screen also contains Toad Houses where players can gain additional items, and Mystery Boxes where more Star Medals can be earned. After clearing the game once, a set of "Special" levels are unlocked, some of which contain additional challenges, such as a 30-second time limit (which can be refilled by collecting clocks) or Cosmic Mario clones (the latter similar to Super Mario Galaxy). Clearing a certain level in these worlds unlocks Luigi as a playable character, who has slightly different handling to Mario. Similar to the "Super Guide" feature in recent Mario titles, certain items can be made available if the player struggles on a certain level. The Invincibility Leaf, which appears after the player dies five times in a level, gives Mario invincibility and Tanooki Suit abilities; while the P-Wing, which appears after the player dies ten times in a level, sends the player right to the end of the level, near the Goal Pole. Super Mario 3D Land utilizes the 3DS' autostereoscopic technology, allowing players to perceive depth when viewing the game screen. While the game is designed to not require the 3D effect, some obstacles or points of interest are deliberately more noticeable or easier when the 3D is switched on. Super Mario 3D Land also utilizes optional use of the 3DS gyroscope, which can be used to control cannons and binoculars. The game also features StreetPass functionality, allowing players to exchange Mystery Boxes containing bonus items. StreetPass also gives players another Toad house so they can get items. Plot Category:2011 video games Category:Most Wanted Games